


I call shit cages

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, I'm so deep in rare pair hell omg, Multi, Rare Pair, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels amazing, peaceful in a way their dates with Koutarou can't be – not that it's a bad thing, but Keiji also likes the quiet atmosphere that settles over the three of them when Koushi and Chikara are too tired to bicker and Keiji can just enjoy the soft tickle of their hair where they're tucked under their chin.  Almost like now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I call shit cages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hello ! A new OS for the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy !

Koushi is sprawled on the carpet, their arms raised dramatically.

“I'm _bored_. I'm bored out of my mind. I can't believe my two datemates are here with me and I'm _bored_.”

“Me too,” Keiji answers, more to keep the drama going than out of will to actually move. “Chikara, find something to do.”

Chikara doesn't even move from his place – upside down on the couch – to say “We could always have sex”.

“Gross,” Koushi says, and Keiji snorts. “It's the worst idea you had so far and that's saying a lot.”

“Keiji suggested _video games_ earlier, I don't think we can top that.”

They snort again, because that's probably what is going to happen anyway. Maybe not Mario Kart, though. Last time didn't end well.

 

“Fuck this stupid trap.”

“I'd rather fuck Lara Croft, but thank you for your suggestion.”

Koushi gasps, overdramatic, and Keiji can't help but laugh – Chikara makes a pleased face, like every time he manages to make a sex joke.

“Keiji, I can't believe we're dating a sexual person.”

“Me neither, yet here we are, watching him playing Tomb Raider, all cuddled on one couch.”

It feels amazing, peaceful in a way their dates with Koutarou can't be – not that it's a bad thing, but Keiji also likes the quiet atmosphere that settles over the three of them when Koushi and Chikara are too tired to bicker and Keiji can just enjoy the soft tickle of their hair where they're tucked under their chin. Almost like now. Koushi's hands are pawing absent-mindedly at Keiji's thighs from where they're sprawled on Chikara's side, three pairs of legs tangled beyond recognition.

Chikara whistles as Lara croft climbs a ladder, uselessly showing off her legs and bottom, and maybe Keiji needs to reconsider a bit.

“It's not even pretty. Seriously, they need to give her some kind of. I don't know, protections ? I don't think she'd say no to a bulletproof vest and a k-way.”

“You'll see, one day, they'll adapt a non binary hero on screen.”

“I loved Envy…”

It's said in such a dreamy voice – Keiji chuckles, and would bet five thousand yens that Koushi will want to watch Brotherhood again when they're done with the game, but Chikara buries his face in the crook of Koushi's neck to whine.

“Kou, you say this all the time !”

“Yeah, and you better watch your screen, because karma is a muscly forty year-old man hitting you in the face and you're dead again !”

Chikara groans – it makes their whole tangle-hug shake, and Keiji uses this opportunity to mess up his hair further than it already was after an hour of cuddling. Chikara looks positively adorable, with his face all scrunched up and the worst case of cowlick since Nishinoya forgot his hair gel at the training camp, and Keiji doesn't resist the urge of kissing his cheek.

“Why is karma never getting back at them !” he exclaims while pointing at Keiji. “They mess up my hair and they side with you, Koushi, it's unfair !”

They're too comfortable like this to move, though, so Koushi only grabs at them from around Chikara in a mock strangle-hug, fingers brushing against their side, and-

“Chikara. Chikara _d_ _id you hear_ ?”

He probably did – Keiji giggled right into his ear after all. Koushi moves their fingers with purpose now, joined by a new set of hands that find just the right place above their hipbone, and they're lost, full-on laughter bubbling low in their chest.

“Fuck. Keiji, you're-”

“You're ethereal,” Chikara continues.

Keiji barely acknowledges the compliment. They're in a daze, the music of the game faintly ringing in their ears, their skin tingling where Koushi and Chikara press tiny kisses, and it doesn't break the quiet if they giggle some more.

**Author's Note:**

> \- *from the deepest pits of rare pair hell* Helloooo, it's meeee  
> \- We rushed through one of the recent Tomb Raiders in one afternoon with a friend, it was fun. Akaashi sucks at Mario Kart but, to everyone's surprise, is the only one to beat Kenma at Need for Speed. It's a case of “happened once, never again”, but it managed to gain Kunimi's respect ! Since I hc Kunimi as the secret PC gamer (not as intense as Kenma and more fond of online MMO though). Now I want to write akaoikuni, send help  
> \- Ace and sex indifferent Akaashi meets ace and sex repulsed Suga. They have so much fun making ace jokes even pansexual Ennoshita starts getting the thing  
> \- Fullmetal Alchemist. Just, Fullmetal Alchemist. Suga cried while reading the last volumes. Akaashi loved Riza and Hohenheim. Ennoshita very lowkey ships Ling/Greed/Ed but they all agreed that this manga is too good for ship wars and it's not their favourite topic anyway.  
> \- In his third year, Noya packed too hastily for the training camp and. Forgot. The. Gel. Noya with his hair down for a whole week prompted quite a few gay realisations among the first years…
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
